canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha's Christmas Carol
Sasha's Christmas Carol is a story written by BrainiacAdam and SabrinaT1985. It's an adaption of the Charles Dickens novel, A Christmas Carol. Plot It was Christmas, everyone in Kaluka and in the U.K. were celebrating the wonderful festive season, but there was one person who has no Christmas spirit at all, it is Sasha Winchester, Sabrina's longtime rival. Sasha hated Christmas and she would do anything to ban it, even if it was not Christmas, Sasha remained nasty. One Christmas Eve, Sabrina gave Sasha a break from her usual duties of being a slave to the Kalukian Palace, but Sasha complains Sabrina is only being kind just because it's Christmas and wishes death on her. Sasha makes her way home and relaxes, until she becomes haunted by a ghostly witch resembling Rita Repulsa, but wearing chains. The ghost explains to Sasha if she continues to be bad tempered and cynical, she will be suffer a grim afterlife and will be haunted by 3 ghosts that night. However, Sasha is not convinced. Once it was midnight, Sasha made her way to bed, until she meets a beautiful fairy-like spirit that appears to resemble Symphonia. The spirit reveals herself to be the Ghost of Christmas Past. She tells Sasha she will be travelling to her past to see how she became the cruel tyrant she is today. Sasha did not want to do so and wishes to go to bed, but the spirit warped her to a familiar place, which appeared to be her home many years ago. Sasha saw herself as a child, where she was a delightful and adorable little girl, who loved and cherished Christmas. At first Sasha was disgusted with the way she was, but after discovering her long lost brother, Sasha began to get emotional by the memory of her brother. The spirit then led Sasha to when Sasha got older and became spoiled. She also showed Sasha that she physically and verbally abused her brother, which forced him to run away and never be seen, heard, mentioned, or found again. The spirit then led Sasha on how she first met Sabrina, and how her colleagues constantly talked about her missing brother drove her insane and caused her to attack Sabrina until the police arrested her. Present Sasha could not bear to see any more unpleasant memories and asked the spirit to return her home. The spirit let her go home, but told her she will be visited by another two spirits soon. Sasha returned home and dismissed her trip to the past as just a bad dream, so she returned to bed, but she did not sleep for very long, as the second of the spirits filled her entire room with food and appeared to her. The second spirit resembled Goop The Gaboonie but wore a thick green, Santa Claus-like robe and wore a holly wreath on his head. The spirit reveals himself to be the Ghost of Christmas Present. The spirit takes Sasha to Adam and Sabrina's house, where they relax by the fire and watch a movie. Despite being very poor, Adam and Sabrina have a very romantic and beautiful Christmas. Sabrina also gives an expensive gift to Adam, which she would have gave to Sasha had she not missed out on the special occasion, which was a $1000 upgrade for Sasha's laptop, which Sasha heavily desired. The spirit then showed Sasha what would happen if she had succeeded in filling Kaluka with hatred. Sasha at first was excited and pleased, but she was warned that there will be grim and hideous consequences. The ghost leaves Sasha in an abandoned street until she met the third and final spirit. The final spirit was a hooded figure whose face was too dark to be seen. The ghost does not speak but reveals itself to be the Ghost of Christmas Future. The ghost takes Sasha to Kaluka, where the residents were making jokes and laughing about a certain person dying, which shocks Sasha. The spirit then took Sasha to Adam and Sabrina's house, where something very tragic and terrible happened. Sabrina got murdered and Adam was very heartbroken about his tragic loss. Sasha declared even though she wished death on Sabrina, she got emotional seeing Adam heartbroken. The spirit warped Sasha to a funeral of the mystery deceased person attended only by Lemon and Lime, who heavily disrupted it. Sasha was shocked and horrified by what she witnessed. She stated even though she is evil, she has no desire to go that far and wants to know who was this mystery deceased person was that no one cared about. The spirit took Sasha to the cemetery. Sasha looked for the grave until the ghost pointed to a pile of snow. Sasha dug through it and found the grave, which was frozen, mouldy and fragile. The ghost cleaned the tombstone which revealed the deceased person to be Sasha herself, to Sasha's horror. When Sasha discovered this, she was horrified and screamed with fright. The grave soon began to open up and became a bottomless pit, which swallowed everything in sight, including the coffin. Sasha begged to the spirit to spare her, but the spirit took off it's hood and resembled Metallix, as he told her it's too late. Sasha begged for mercy and pleaded to change but she fell into the pit below her grave, seemingly about to meet her grizzly demise. But Sasha landed on her bed. She found she had not died and was spared. She was overjoyed and happy to be alive. She thanked our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for sparing her, but she soon realized it was Christmas Day, so it was her chance to prove to the world, she has changed. She first visits Kaluka. She sees the fairies do their performance and praised them for it, and gave them money and roses, to Symphonia's surprise. Sasha also donated an extremely generous amount of money to the homeless shelter, which Lemon and Lime were running. Both Lemon and Lime were gobsmacked by Sasha's sudden kindness. Sasha showed kindness and festive cheer to all of Kaluka. She then went to the supermarket in Skyienia to buy Adam and Sabrina gifts. Meanwhile, Adam and Sabrina were spending a romantic Christmas until Sasha came to their house and brought them generous gifts. Sasha apologized to Sabrina for making her life miserable for many years and organized a Christmas dinner to make up for it. During dinner, Adam and Sabrina found Sasha surprisingly pleasant and enjoyable to be with. Sabrina gave the $1000 upgrade to Sasha as she came to their house. Sasha was so happy to receive such a gift and the two hugged. Later, Sasha invited her parents to her home for dinner. She apologized to them for being bratty and uncaring to them. The two parents were overjoyed to see their daughter behaving just like she did as a child. Not only Sasha is now on good terms with her parents again, but she has also reunited with her brother. Sasha was overjoyed to see him again, and he forgives her for the abuse she gave him. Sasha was a very changed person. Not only she avoided her horrifying fate, but also reunited with her entire family. Cast of characters The following cast is based on the characters of the Christmas Carol. Sasha Winchester: Ebenezer Scrooge Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo: Bob Cratchit Rita Repulsa: Jacob Marley Symphonia the grand fairy: The Ghost of Christmas Past Goop the gaboonie: The Ghost of Christmas Present Metallix: The Ghost of Christmas Future The gallery of pictures Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 18 - Sasha is finally reunited with her long lost brother.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 17 - Sasha helps set up a wonderful Christmas dinner for Adam and Sabrina.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 16 - Sasha's heart nearly stops as she gasps, while her eyes widen and she screams with terror and fright as she sees a grave that says “SASHA WINCHESTER”.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 15 - Lemon and Lime disrupt the funeral of a mystery deceased person.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 14 - Sasha and the Ghost of Christmas Future see Adam sitting on his bed grieving and crying, Sasha gets emotional too, as this is even breaking her heart as well.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 13 - Sasha meets the Ghost of Christmas Future.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 12 - Adam and Sabrina snuggle on the sofa, while their two dogs snuggle near the fireplace.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 11 - Sasha meets the Ghost of Christmas Present.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 10 - Sasha and the Ghost of Christmas Past witness young Sasha hugging her brother after she gives him a gift of a new skateboard.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 9 - Sasha meets the Ghost of Christmas Past.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 8 - Rita Repulsa explains to Sasha about her fate if she does not change her ways.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 7 - Sabrina rewards Sasha with a break for all her hard work.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 6 - ice skating on the frozen Kalukian Ocean.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 5 - Christmas shopping at the Skyienia Mall.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 4 - snowball fights, making snow angels, and building a snowman.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 3 - listening to popular Christmas songs.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 2 - mixing up, baking, and sampling fudge.png Sasha's Christmas Carol scene 1 - Cinderella pantomime.png Category:Stories featuring the author Category:Stories Category:Fan fiction Category:Kaluka